Winging It/Transcript
Mission Lilith: "Tannis is working on an antidote. In the meantime, let's find a way back up to Sanctuary." Mordecai: "Yo, Lilith! Me and Talon got a nice perch out by Mount Scarab. We might've found a way up to Sanctuary!" Lilith: "Mordecai! Good to hear from you." Mordecai: "Ah, I wasn't gonna let you fight this one without me. Aw, crap! Brace yourselves -- bunch of Hector's salad soldiers are headed your way!" Lilith: "Ellie, it's time for a fight! Those defenses ready?" Ellie: "Almost! Could use some help getting more turrets online. V-H, there's a bashwrench on the table over there. Grab it for me, will ya?" :(Picking up a bashwrench) Ellie: "Those things'll fix anything with a few thwacks. I set up a badass choke point just outside of camp. Get them turrets humming, Vault Hunter." :(Fixing up the turrets) Ellie: "This'll be a primo kill-zone once you fix up them turrets. Give 'em a thwack with the bashwrench." Ellie: "One more turret should do it." :(Defending the camp entrance) Ellie: "Just in time! I see them viney sumbitches comin'. Let's whack them weeds!" Lilith: "Defend the camp!" Vaughn: "Yeah! Defend my camp!" :(Attackers eliminated) Vaughn: "Hell yeah! You might look and smell like a Vault Hunter, but you totally fight like a bandit... and that is the HIGHEST compliment!" Lilith: "Tannis, any updates?" Tannis: "Well, I cannot produce an antidote. But I have traced the gas to a scientist named Cassius Leclemane." Vaughn: "Woah, Cassius? I know that science dude! I'ma call him now!" Vaughn: "Yo, Cassius! Hey, it's Vaughn!" Cassius: "Vaughn, hello! Uh, I'm rather busy on a... secret project." Vaughn: "Gotcha, gotcha. Super quick question. Uh, did you plant-monster up my bros?" Cassius: "I would never ''plant-monster up your bros! Hector swore that... ah, I see. I've been tricked into working for an evil megalomaniac. My bad."'' Vaughn: "Hey, happens to the best of us, bro!" Cassius: "Come to my secret laboratory." Cassius: "The entrance is through the old Dahl mine! I'll begin working on an antidote immediately." :(Meeting up with Mordecai) Mordecai: "I got eyes on the mine, Lilith. I'll let you know if I see anything." Lilith: "Keep me posted, Mordecai . The Vault Hunter will meet you there." Talon: "KREEEEE!" Lilith: "That's Talon, Mordecai's new bird. I think he's trying to tell us something. What's that, Talon? Mordecai got attacked by vine-freaks?" Lilith: "Vault Hunter, follow Talon!" :(Following Talon) Lilith: "Still haven't heard from Mordecai. Keep following Talon. We've lost too much already." Lilith: "We can't lose Mordecai. He's the best scout in the Raiders. We've been fighting together since the beginning." Lilith: "Mordecai, Brick, Roland... we had each other's backs, we fought together. That's how we survived for so long." Lilith: "When Roland died, Mordecai got me through some dark times. Couldn't have taken down Jack without him. The Crimson Raiders wouldn't be the same without Mordecai." :(Entering the Redclaw Rise camp and fighting New Pandora army) Mordecai: "Talon, to me!" Mordecai: "Yo, Vault Hunter, hurry up! I'm pinned down! Need an assist!" Lilith: "Hang in there, Mordecai. The Vault Hunter's coming." Mordecai: "(cough) Vault Hunter, hell yeah! Let's show these salad soldiers what the Raiders can do!" :(Hostiles eliminated) Lilith: "Get him to his feet. I'm on my way." Mordecai: "Oh, man..." Lilith: "You alright?" Mordecai: "Lilith... those pendejos..." Mordecai: "...crop-dusted me." Lilith: "Damn it! Mordecai's infected... this is my fault. We need that antidote. Now." Lilith: "I'll take him back to camp. Get through that mine and find the scientist." Cassius: "Excellent! I eagerly await your arrival!" Vaughn: "Good luck at that Old Dahl mine. I heard that place was haunted. Cursed haunted!" :(Trying to enter the Dahl mine) Colonel Hector: "What, did you think I'd leave my flank exposed to counterattack? That's basic military strategy. I already reinforced that door with three feet of solid tritanium, you dumb-dumbs. Point, Hector!" Lilith: "This guy's a four-star asshole, but again, he's right. That gate's too thick for me to Phase through. Come on back to camp, and we'll figure it out." End of mission Lilith: "Yo, killer. Over here." Category:Transcripts